<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star and Marco in "Housesitting" by mintoctopusgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667669">Star and Marco in "Housesitting"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl'>mintoctopusgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucking, Invasion of Privacy, Masturbation, Sex Toys, housesitting, vaginal secretions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Star Butterfly &amp; Marco Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star and Marco in "Housesitting"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a Saturday morning like most of the others. Marco sat at the dining table slowly enjoying a bowl of frosted wheat, reading the cereal box, as he crunched on the flakes swimming in milk. Angie sat across him busy feeding his little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, interrupting breakfast, making Marco drag himself out of his chair to get to the front door. He opened it and saw Jackie standing in front of him, a little flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Marco. Sorry about this, but I need your help. My family and I are heading out of town for the weekend and we forgot to get someone to keep an eye on the plants and my dad's fish. Just to like, water and feed them so they don't die. Could you help us, help me, with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words bolted out of Jackie's mouth so quickly it took a while for Marco to process it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah. Plants… Fish… Sure."<br/></span>
  <span>"Really? Omigosh. Thanks, you're a lifesaver," said Jackie, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry. Janna wasn't available. I owe you one. Here's my set of keys to the house and the backyard. You can still text me if anything comes up. I gotta run."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie dashed back to the family car sitting on the street as Marco waved her goodbye. Jackie waved back, hopped in and the car drove off. The boy went back inside, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who was that, Marco?" asked Angie.<br/></span>
  <span>"Jackie," said Marco, jingling the keys in his hand. "She wants me to check on her family's plants and fish while they're gone for the weekend. So she handed me the keys to her house."<br/></span>
  <span>"Oh, are you heading over there now?" said Star sleepily, making her way down the stairs, awoken by the little commotion.<br/></span>
  <span>"Nah. They just left, so I'd imagine they'd just taken care of it for now. But maybe I'll head over there in the afternoon. Wanna join me?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Sure. I don't think I've been to Jackie's house before. Sounds like fun."<br/></span>
  <span>"Cool. Want some breakfast?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Yeah, okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco grabbed another bowl from the kitchen and gave it to Star, seated at the dining table. He playfully ruffled her soft golden hair, leaned over for a kiss, and handed her the milk and cereal. Marco's phone buzzed with a text from Jackie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The water spraying thing is by the backdoor, close to the sink. Just give the plants around the house a good sprinkling. As for the fish in the pond, just a pinch of the food for the big guy. Food's near the pond. You can help yourself to the drinks in the fridge. Thanks for helping out!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I got my instructions," said Marco. "Shall we head over there at 3?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star nodded, mouth full of cereal, as Marco resumed working his own half-eaten bowl of very soggy cereal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, Marco had his little messenger bag on and was ready to go. He dropped the keys into his pouch and watched Star slip her legs into her boots. The two of them waved Angie goodbye and headed out of the house. Marco unlatched his red bike and walked it to the street with Star. Helmets on, they rode the bike to Jackie’s, Star holding her boyfriend close throughout the entire journey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star and Marco soon arrived at Jackie’s house, an off-white house with the red-tiled roof just like most of the other residential properties around the neighbourhood. Marco looked for his usual spot to park his bike, even though it has been a while since he went over to Jackie’s. Securing it around a pipe, Marco fished out the house keys from his bag, watching Star jog around to take a look around the exterior of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a nice little place,” commented Star. “Ooh, is that Jackie’s room upstairs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco peered up and out from the front porch to the familiar window with the familiar curtains. Star was right on the money. Jackie’s room looked the same from the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Same ol' Jackie's room. C’mon, Star.” said Marco. “Let’s head inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco unlocked the front door and stepped inside, waiting on Star to follow as he closed the door behind them. Star took in more of the sights around the humble home, prodding the dusty piano, staring at the knick-knacks and brushing her hand against the ficus. As Marco took his hoodie off, he smiled as he watched his curious girl take a look around as if they’ve just entered some unknown dimension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them eventually reach the kitchen, as Marco picked up the spray bottle and filled it with water. Star checked out the contents of the fridge, without saying a word. Marco playfully spritzed Star with water, as he signalled for them to head out to the backyard. Star grabbed a soda from the fridge as they returned outdoors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna feed the fish while I get the plants watered?" Marco asked Star, who was sipping her soda.<br/></span>
  <span>"I'll feed the fish!" Star exclaimed, excitedly running towards the pond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"JUST A PINCH OF FOOD!" Marco yelled, wanting to prevent Star from irresponsibly dumping the entire jar of food into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy went to work spritzing water all around the plants. He didn't know which ones, exactly, so he simply watered anything that was green or plant-like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long until Marco was done with the chore, and he walked up to Star, who planted herself right next to the pond, watching the fish swim around for the past 15 minutes. Star hands Marco her soda, who takes a refreshing mouthful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should have a fish, Marco."<br/></span>
  <span>"Yeah, but we don't have a place to put it."<br/></span>
  <span>"Let me worry about that. Are you done with the plants?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Yeah, I think I got them all."<br/></span>
  <span>"What about inside the house?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Inside?"<br/></span>
  <span>"There could be plants inside the house. You saw that ficus."<br/></span>
  <span>"Hmm, good point. Alright, wanna head back inside?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star jumped back on her feet and laid the bottle of fish food aside, before following Marco back into the house. Tossing the empty soda can, the two of them went on a little plant hunt around the house, spritzing water on the indoor greenery, amount relative to the plant's size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marco, how about this one?"<br/></span>
  <span>"That's fake," Marco laughed. "Look. You can see where the plastic branches interlock. I think we got all the real ones."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star stood silent, eyes on Marco, before sporting a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about upstairs, Marco? Maybe Jackie has a cactus. A cactus named Marco."<br/></span>
  <span>"Really?"<br/></span>
  <span>"C'mon. I wanna see her room. Please, please, please? You've been in there before, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco tried dissuading Star, but knowing her, it was no use. He relented and hurried Star up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's the door on the left, Star. But if it's locked, we're d–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star set her hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door was open, and Star went inside. Marco sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Try not to move things around." Marco reminded. "We aren't supposed to be here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star paid Marco no mind and did the "new thing to explore" routine, oohing and ahhing at Jackie's trophies and books. Marco focused on the real reason they were here and looked for plants to water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star, done looking around the room and seemingly unimpressed, leaned against Jackie's desk, inadvertently nudging the mouse, waking the computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Star!"<br/></span>
  <span>"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"<br/></span>
  <span>"Leave it be! It'll go back to sleep."<br/></span>
  <span>"What's it doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moved to the computer, watching a progress bar go on the display, against a video editor with scenes of Jackie on her skateboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like she's rendering a skateboarding video. Would be why the computer isn't locked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curiosity got the better of Marco, who moved the cursor around, careful not to tamper with the rendering process. Several scenes of Jackie pulling off her best moves flashed on the computer as Marco scrubbed the playhead around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa," said Star. "She's so good with that board."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star watches as Marco swishes around the list of edited videos, before noticing another file on it, marked "kwikiehands2.vd5"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, what's that one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moved the mouse to the file Star was pointing at, which played a preview of it, leaving the two of them stunned as the video screamed back at them. </span>
  <span>Marco frantically shoved the mouse aside, which cut the video preview short. Star and Marco exchanged panicked looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that?!"<br/></span>
  <span>"I don't know. It looked like… Jackie, except…"<br/></span>
  <span>"Wait, wait," said Star. "Play it again, but mute the thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco tapped on the keyboard and brought the cursor back to the video. It was Jackie on video, with no sound, masturbating furiously for the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared intently at the video, ignoring Star's presence, trying to retain the details of Jackie's private parts never before seen by his own eyes, as she jams a blue silicone vibrator inside of her again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie's back arches in the video as she lets out a big spurt of fluid that splashed towards the camera, ending the video preview. Marco looks away in shock and awe of what he just saw, and notices his erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Star… w-we need to forget this, and leave. This is a huge invasion of privacy. What Jackie does alone by herself is none of our business."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperately stifling his arousal, the boy turned to look at his girlfriend, who is currently distracted by something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Star?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fishes out something nestled within a huddle of Jackie's bras from a translucent stack of drawers next to her. A red, phallic sex toy, like the one in the video.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Star! Put it back!" said Marco, gesturing frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She showed Marco the sex toy, which appeared to be clean, having an inscription on the bottom: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marco</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's… certainly no cactus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So she's fucking you in her mind…"<br/></span>
  <span>"Star, I…"<br/></span>
  <span>"Shhh…" hushed Star, as she gave Marco a devilish look. "I'll show you how I 'fuck Marco'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star lifted her skirt and gave Marco a "should I?" look, before setting her ass down on Jackie’s desk and spreading her legs, guiding the toy in-between her privates, her vulva wrapping around the tip through her panties, gently teasing the area as Marco looked on, conflicted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her panties quickly began to dampen the more aroused she got, and without a second thought at the idea of using someone else's masturbatory aid named after her beau, she slips it inside her vagina, moaning softly, as the slippery phallus goes in and out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping the toy for a better hold, she accidentally switched the vibrator on, unexpectedly escalating the intensity of self-pleasure, causing Star to squeal and almost immediately wet herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crap!" Marco exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never felt anything like it before, like she desperately needed to pee. Star increased the speed of her pumping of the toy into her body, her insides tingling with every vibrating kiss of the cervix. Marco grew increasingly uncomfortable but he could not take his eyes off Star. Watching Star fuck herself was a curious turn on for him. His already massive erection started to pent up further in his pants. Conscious at the discomfort of it, Marco rapidly undid his pants and jerked off to get rid of his hardon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star, noticing this, interrupted her foreplay and prevented Marco from doing so, giving her a chance to take over instead and share the pleasure. Star shoved Marco onto the foot of Jackie’s bed and slipped his erect dick into her mouth, teeth gently gumming on his shaft as she began sucking him off, vibrator still working her wet pussy held with one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco leaned back, taking care to not fall back onto the bed he was on, as he felt the motions of Star's head bob back and forth. He moaned softly as the tension welled up from within. His mind calling out to Jackie, apologising for defiling her home, remembering all the times they got to first base in this very room. Only now, Star was in command, each graze of her tongue along his shaft made his insides scream for release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Star wouldn't allow that. Out of lust or jealousy, Star withdrew her head and held his cock tight, saliva dripping from the tip of her tongue, stopping Marco from shooting his load. She yanked down Marco’s pants just enough for her next step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Star! What’re you…hahhhh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star let the sex toy slip out of her extremely aroused vagina to enjoy the pleasure of the real Marco, grabbing his shoulders to start straddling her boyfriend, his cock up her pussy, her hard nipples rubbing against his body, before shoving the still vibrating toy, lubricated with Star’s juices right up Marco’s asshole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HooahhhHHHH! HahHHH.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco was far too stimulated to object to anything at this point. His prostate and balls cried out in desperation, needed to cum so badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of doing things Star knew she wasn’t supposed to, and the fact she’s riding Marco’s cock on his ex’s bed, turned Star on even more immensely. Marco felt his dick soaking up around Star’s juices, making each straddle more slippery than the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star drew her knees closer, her inner thighs squeezing on his balls. Marco needed to blow his load, but was forcibly prevented from doing so. In a feeble act of retaliation, he grabbed the spritz bottle and playfully sprayed Star on her face, neck and then her body, soaking her dress and exposing her little nipples around the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco… Wait...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dipped his head down and gave her wet breasts a suckle, working her nipples with his tongue the way she liked, and biting them. Star squealed in protest, but didn’t resist, as she continued bouncing her body off Marco’s cock. It hurt, but the pain became pleasure, as her body secreted more fluids to accommodate the Marco inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They needed to stop, Marco thought, or stains on Jackie’s bedspread will have them made. Star let out a wail, embracing him as her body began to crumble under the pressure of climaxing. Instinctively, he grabbed her body and rolled the two of them off the bed and onto the wooden floor. Star falls off of Marco, causing him to yell out in release and agony, his dick springing out of her pussy, flinging streaks of cum onto the wall with the muscular recoil of his penis, barely missing the curtains. Marco trembled, as each involuntary arch of his back released more cum from within, messing the floor with his countless loads, as his penis fainted sideways from exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spent Marco turns to his side to face Star, as his colon forced the sex toy out of his butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the frick, Marco?!” Star exclaimed, dazed at the tumble she just took.<br/></span>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry, it’s just that we could’ve stained the bed.” said Marco, bits of cum still dribbling from his cock, and onto the floor.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, crap. Did we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star peered up to the bedspread, which remained pristine and unsoiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clean… Phew. But you could’ve said something though!”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sorry. A-Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star felt round her privates, pulling her fingers away to reveal a sticky purple goo that stained her panties. She curiously gives her ejaculate a taste. Mewberty fluids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm alright, Marco.” said Star, rubbing the purple substance in her fingers. “We should clean this up."<br/></span>
  <span>"I think that's a good idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco lends a hand to pull Star up from the floor, casually slipping his finger through Star’s pussy to sample some of her saccharine goo. They exchanged smiles as Star clicked the vibrator off and sent it into the bathroom for sterilisation. Marco grabbed some tissues to clean himself up, before stuffing his partially erect penis back into his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a good look around the room for stray cumstains to clean up and to ensure nothing was out of place, but couldn’t resist peering at the colourful collection of Jackie’s big-cupped brassieres, remembering the one Jackie wore the first time he undressed her. Star returned from the bathroom, setting the toy back into the bra hamper where she found it, as the two began to leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco left the spray bottle back on the kitchen counter, and hurried to the front door where Star was waiting, their sexcapade still fresh in their minds. They left the house, locking the front door behind them. Marco tossed the soiled, cum tissues into the bin outside and headed home with his girl in the evening sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here's your keys back. Your plants were very well-behaved."<br/></span>
  <span>"Ha, thanks, Marco.” said Jackie, collecting her keys the following afternoon. “You left something at my place though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie picked out a folded red hoodie from her backpack, handing it to Marco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco Diaz. Forgetting his signature red hoodie?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh! Guess we must’ve forgot after Star and I–”<br/></span>
  <span>“You guys made out on the couch, didn’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“N-no! Nothing like that… It was a hot day a-and–”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, my god. Relax, Marco!” said Jackie, shoving his right shoulder. “I was only teasing.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh. Heh. We really didn’t though.”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s cool. No worries. I gotta head off. Thanks again, Marco.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Jackie leaned over Marco for a hug and </span>waved each other goodbye as she hopped on her skateboard and zipped away. Marco closed the front door and brought his hoodie up to his room. He unfurled it over his bed to see an encased disc fall out of it. Scribbled on it, were the words:</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kwikiehands2.vd5</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>XXX,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>